


The Defection

by dadofthedead



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Homelessness, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 02:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11118159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadofthedead/pseuds/dadofthedead
Summary: Once a weapon made for the Egyptian government by Helix Securities, the cyborg Fareeha Amari finds herself in Zürich after rebelling against her creators. There, she finds a blonde doctor who she swears is an angel.





	The Defection

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic. Let me live. Tags will be added as I go on.

The stinging of the cold metal of the bench against her side. The frigid air flowing under her improvised blanket. The unhindered chill of the wet snow against the side of her face. That was all Fareeha felt as she attempted to sleep on this little park bench in Zurich, her mechanical legs to the side of it. She never once thought of  _ How did my life manage to become this? _ but rather thought of survival and dearly hoping no one would take her legs.  _ Those are helpful when living, right? _ Fareeha thought at that moment. 

Another brisk wind flew through her trench coat, pulling yet another shiver from the woman on the bench. Fareeha was surprised that even with as many odd jobs she works, she still doesn’t have the money for a good coat.  _ Pathetic.  _ She looked down, taking a quick peek at her cheap phone, looking at the time and hoping for a text from one of her mothers.  _ No texts and it’s 19:23.  _ Fareeha looked back up solemnly, only to see a beautiful blonde woman looking at her as she walked by. The stranger walked slower, dropping some money into her now empty hand. Fareeha stumbled over words, soon sputtering out a quick thanks as the blonde kept walking.  _ Wow. _

* * *

 

Angela was walking home from the hospital, after another brutal day of work. Numerous bloody hands, broken ankles, and bruised ribs.  _ Another day on the job, I suppose. _ She walked down the sidewalk, just shoveled. Quickly walking, desperate to get to her apartment before the snow got worse, Angela took a shortcut through a small park, walking slowly to take in the view. A tiny swingset surrounded by some trees, all covered in snow. A frozen fountain, surrounded by benches covered in snow. One had more than the other, something metal lying beside it.  _ Wait. That isn’t normal. _ Angela walked over, brushing some of the snow off, finding a bulky, tan woman with an odd tattoo under an artificial eye, shivering under a thin coat. She gasped, quickly reaching into her purse to grab some bills, something to give to this woman. Staring down in a mix of pity and sympathy, Angela wondered if she should speak or just leave. She decided on the latter, wanting to get home as soon as possible and out of this cold. 

Her mind was filled with the woman on her entire walk home.

* * *

 

The next couple of days were busy for Angela. Police incidents requiring paramedics, people doing dumb shit in the snow, or car accidents. People getting hurt and needing her presence. But Angela still walked through that park she found the woman in, hoping to see her again. Luck was not in her favor, as the woman was not in the park. With disappointment, Angela walked home, yet again thinking of the stranger as she trudged through the snow yet again.

* * *

 

Angela leaned against the side of the hospital, fussing around with the lighter in her hand when her pager went off.  _ 5’11”. Female. 32. Has prosthetics. Was found unconscious and is showing signs of hypothermia.  _ Angela sighed, putting the lighter in her pocket before rushing inside to help her coworkers. 

As she rushed into the room, Angela noticed the same metal legs she had seen next to the bench three days ago.  _ Shit. It’s her. _ Angela rushed to the bed, seeing the same tattoo under the mechanical eye on such a stunning face slowly regaining the color that she had remembered. Angela touched her hand to the side of the woman’s face, trying to get a response. The woman groaned quietly as she leaned into her hand. The woman groaned once again, opening her eyes as she regained consciousness.  _ Good good, she’s awake. _ Angela moved her hand, brushing hair out of the woman’s face. “You’re good here, take your time. It was cold out there.”

* * *

 

Fareeha quickly closed her eyes at the bright light. She groaned, slowly opening her eyes this time.  _ All high tech and they still can’t adjust to light correctly. _ She stared around the room, seeing blonde in front of a bright light. Fareeha reached up, holding the arm of the woman touching her face, confusedly asking “...Am I in heaven, or am I just high and seeing angels?”, still staring at the woman’s face. Then she realized.  _ This woman gave me money. The same on that freaked me out. Stop being such a gay disaster, Amari. _ She shivered, attempting to pull her covers up.  _ Why is it so fucking cold? _

The doctors were asking questions. If she had family, any drug history, anything to help them to treat her. At least they did answer her request for more covers. The blonde woman had left, unfortunately. Said she had someone else to attend to. Fareeha hopes she’ll be back.

Ana did show up. Scolded her for not living somewhere. Fareeha barely listened anyways. Other than a scolding and a word of care from Kamilah, Ana was silent for most of the time she was there, but still stayed.

* * *

 

Angela did show up again in Fareeha’s room, after checking boards. But she showed up as a citizen. Someone worried. Ana had left, leaving the two the only ones in the room.

“Ms. Amari, I truly do worry about you. I would not like to see such a beautiful woman in my E.R. again. For having such a caring mother, I’m surprised to see that you’re living on the street,” Angela told Fareeha.

“It was my decision. I didn’t want to be a burden on her already hectic life.”

“Listen. I never do this, but i could offer a room for you with me. I.. I just do not want to see you in such condition as you were earlier.”

Fareeha was silent. This doctor, Angela as she would like to be called, had just offered her a home. A warm, caring place to live that wasn’t her mother’s small apartment. She didn’t know what to say. She sighed, thinking, before nodding in agreement. 

“Alright, if you believe that that is what’s best for me, Angela.”

“Good. Give me a few minutes to find papers, and we can be out of here soon. It won’t take long, I promise.” Angela smiled as she walked out the door, a light blush on her face. All Angela could hear from the room was a quiet  _ ‘Where the fuck are my legs?’,  _ making her giggle as she went to find the papers.

_ Hopefully the dog won’t mind this arrangement. _

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some discussion in the pharmercy discord. I finally got around to writing this. Thanks to whoever helped me with this. I'll try to update ASAP.


End file.
